smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 7
"I don't think I can do this." Chipper muttered as he drew closer to Elven Grotto, his home. Clumsy pushed his closer and reassured, "You'll be ok!" After hearing those words from Clumsy, Chipper nodded to him and headed towards the door. He knocked on it and waited for it to open. When the door did finally open, it revealed a wood elf with the same skin tone and hair color as Chipper, except she was older. "Chipper!" She cried and held him close, "My little Chippy has come home! Honey, kids, get over here!" As if on cue, a muscular father elf and Chipper's brothers came tumbling over to their family member. The whole group was in tears, even the Smurfs that brought him here. The whole scene was simply emotional. "Thank you so much for finding my Chip," Chipper's mom thanked the Smurfs. "It was nothing," Clumsy smiled, "He just needed to know he is still loved, even when he's clumsy." Chipper released from his hugs and went over to hug Clumsy, "I'm gonna miss you, Clumsy. You're a true friend" He released, "Promise you'll come visit me?" "Of course!" Clumsy beamed, "We're practically best friends til the end!" Brainy sighed and started to head back until Clumsy put an arm around him, "With Brainy Smurf too!" The comment made Brainy smile. When Clumsy was brought back to the Smurf Village, everyone rejoiced, for their clumsy little guy was back home safe and sound. There were a bunch of hugs to go around, especially from Papa Smurf. "Clumsy," He started to say, "I'm sorry for how I treated you. You have a special role in the village, no matter how clumsy you are. Like all the other Smurfs here, you may make mistakes, but you're just as special in your own way." The words Papa said brought Clumsy to tears...of happiness, "Thank you Papa." Back at his house, Clumsy and Eska started to rearrange Clumsy's rock collection into a similar likeness of Stonehenge. "Oh!" Eska remembered, "I found something to add to your collection!" "Yes?" Clumsy wondered. Eska grabbed her backpack and pulled out what looked like a gem, but not any gem. "A Lavender Lazuli?!" Clumsy admired it, "How'd you get it?!" "I've had a bunch in a secret storage facility of my house," Eska explained, "I lent some to Papa while you were on your trip." "But, why didn't you tell him before?" Clumsy asked. "Uh...." Eska stopped and shrugged awkwardly, "I dunno! I think I forgot or something." "Jokey put an amnesia prank on you didn't he?" Clumsy asked. "Guilty!" Jokey called from the outside. "Still, thanks, Eska," Clumsy smiled. "Pff, I have a bunch!" Eska told him. "It's much more than that," Clumsy continued, "You were the only one who stood up for me. You didn't mind my clumsiness, two left feet, and how I mess everything up. You were...how you say...." "Patient?" Eska finished. "Yes," Clumsy scooted closer to her, "So, I thank you. For how you've treated me. You're a true friend, Eska." Eska smiled, "No problem, Clumsy. That's what good friends do. Now, let's find a good place to put your new rock! It may be small, but I think it'll be the most special out of all of them. " The End Previous Category:Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story